shirojimes_fanon_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
RWBY OC: Yoru Heishi Roku
Intro: Appearance: Hair Type: Short Spiky Hair Hair Colour: Black Body Type: Lean Muscular Aura: Black that seems to emit black haze. Other Features: White Spines around upper body mainly the back and forearms. The spines cannot be shot out but moving. The spines can be controlled to bend down allowing Yoru to wear clothes without tearing them. Clothes: Battle Wear 1: A Black Trenchcoat with a Bird and Snake like grimm mask. Yoru also wears white gloves and shoes. A long black pair of pants as well. Battle Wear 2: Yoru wears a pair of white track pants and wears black gloves and boots. Casual Wear: He wears any clothing that makes himself less noticeable. But tends to be black in colour. Personality: Backstory: An orphan adopted into an evil organisation at a very young age of 4. His parents was killed by that very same organisation in order to quickly gain young children for their soldier program. After 10 gruelling years, Yoru became the 6th successful soldier to be created and was given the name Yoru meaning night as he was supposed to be the leader of the Sweeper soldier squads. At the age of 14, Yoru have accepted hundreds of killing contracts and began to question on why is he doing this and who was his parents. During one of his missions, Yoru was supposed to kill a group of 3 Rogue Elites but was changed when he saw the group of elites laughing while using his semblance to focus too much on them. This grants him the unknown feeling of happiness and instead of killing the elites, he instead went to talk to them. After a small fight as the elites was on guard, the elites finally lower their weapons as they see that Yoru meant no harm. Yoru decided to aid them in escaping, not knowing that another group that was assigned to monitor him have ran back to tell the organisation that Yoru has betrayed them. Weapons: Primary Weapon: The Grimm Configurator 1st Form: Armour Form Armour that consists of gauntlets, shoulderpads, lower body with boots fitted with claws connecting a chest piece that avoids the back. The centre piece shows a revolving chamber with 1 of each Dust that changes, the one facing Yoru faces is the selected one. The Arms and Boots can expel and manipulate Dust depending on centre piece. The Armour can inject dust into Yoru body that is redirected to the spines, reducing the burden. Yoru will still experiencing pain but has little long term problems which is just making the spine that has been absorbing the dust the most to drop. But by doing this, most of the power is in the spines making painful but good throwable daggers. 2nd Form: Cannon Form The Chest Piece detaches and forms the chamber while the arms and legs of the armour forms the barrel and rest of the gun. The Cannon is like a particle cannon, which requires it to charge up for a powerful and fast Dust shot. The power and speed can be weakened for a faster reloading time by being configured to shoot items out of it like rocks and quills. It comes with a scope that can changed it's zooming distance and an attachment bayonet. 3rd Form: Ranged Armour Form The claws retract and the shoulder pad combines with the gauntlets. The Gauntlets will then extend out 3 barrels. The centre barrels shoots out a hook attached to a line that can be retracted to allow for quick movement and pulling. The other 2 barrel rapid fire Dust. Inactive Form: Claw Less Armour The armour form changes the claws to fingers. Secondary Weapon: Taijitsu Twin Heads A pair of white and black curved daggers with a yellow handle. The handle can store dust or poison to allow for used with attacks which leaks along the blade. Semblance: His Semblance is Detect Thoughts Yoru can see a living things feelings as colours and can even see one's thoughts if he uses enough force. His Sensing has a range of 1 km and Yoru has to focus as many living things has emotions and too much raw emotions can affect him mentally. His thoughts detection can only work on 1 person at a time and can be tricked by the target thinking about another totally different movement and random things. Yoru uses his semblance to find his targets as few are truly emotionless or have powers to hide their emotions. By seeing one's thoughts, Yoru can easily dodge and anticipate attacks. Fighting Style / Combat: Fighting Style: Being the previous Leader of the Sweeper, Yoru can perform almost all of the The Way of the Grimm. However as he favour assassination type training, Yoru acts like an assassin. Strengths: - His Aura can regenerate Yoru quills faster - Trained in military training - Excel in killing - His semblance makes him adept at detecting and fighting enemies - Due to his training, Yoru has excellent assassination skills along with knowledge over the human body, poisons and how to deal with close combat and ranged attackers above his level. Weaknesses: - Due to his training in mostly assassination, Yoru cannot take as much damage as he can deal. Fighting Styles: 1. The Way of The Ursa This fighting style based around Ursa to take on blocks and strikes back. Yoru has a stance that prevents him from moving but redirects blows energy towards the ground or move in a way to lessen power . It is a revised version of taichi but doesn't use the power of his enemies against themselves. 2. The Way of The Beowolf This fighting style based around Beowolf. Yoru forfeit all defensive methods and go all offensive and speed. He adopts a movement similar to Beowolf. 3. The Way of The Beringel This fighting style based around Beringel which is basically lethal grappling and throwing. 4. The Way of The Boarbatusk This fighting style based around Boarbatusk. A simple fighting style based around frontal charges. Mostly rapid strikes while keeping close distance with the target at all times. 5. The Way of the Death Stalker A style revolving around traps and stealth take downs. 5. The Way of the Goliath 6. The Way of the Taijitu A style revolving around poison and ambushing. Statistics: Trivia: Yoru means Night Heishi means Soldier Roku means 6 Category:RWBY: Lore Friendly